


Sleepover

by BlueRvn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRvn/pseuds/BlueRvn
Summary: Jughead goes to sleep at Archie's.





	

 

“Juggie you should have told me sooner, I know my room stinks like gym sweat and cheap aftershave but I’d like to think it’d be better than nothing at all“ Archie’s nerves were taking him by the throat and squeezing out every last drop of confidence that he had previously possessed. His voice was wavering, it was clear that for some reason he was uncomfortable.

“Arch you need to calm down” Jug’s tone was a playful as his demeanour, “If your sexuality is this unstable I can sleep on the couch downstairs”

“You haven’t had a real bed for years I can’t let you suffer down there” Archie began to rub his nape awkwardly – he was making tension and he couldn’t stop.

“Fair argument, so why don’t you sleep on the couch then? Give poor Juggie the space he deserves” Archie shook his head, finally he was allowing himself to melt into the situation.

“You know I’d do anything for you, but sleep downstairs? It’s a dark open space that’s situated next to the entrance of the house. If someone was gonna rob us they’d have to sneak past me – an innocent citizen at the hands of criminals”

Jug snatched a football trophy from Archie’s surprisingly big collection, “What would they want in your house?” Jug bit down on the trophy, “These aren’t even gold Arch”

Snatching the trophy Archie shook his head once again, “You think the local football leagues can afford gold? I thought you were smart”

Out of the blue Jug reached over to squeeze Archie’s relatively new biceps. Archie stammered.

“W-w-w-what are you doing Jug? Don’t make this odd”

Jughead erupted in a chorus of laughter, “You’re so fragile, I was checking if these bad boys were real. I mean if I had a body like yours I wouldn’t be afraid of any robbers”

“I got these bad boys from working on a construction site, it hardly means I know how to use them in the face of crime”

“I can’t believe you just called your own muscles bad boys”

“I’m going to divide the bed up with a row of pillows, you’re manipulating me I can feel it”

“Just because I don’t like girls it doesn’t mean I like dudes Arch. Or maybe you’re afraid that your emotions for me will sneak up on you and you’ll feel the need to seize them” Jug ran his hands over Archie’s shirt causing him to erupt in a fit of laughter.

“I fucking hate you Jug, I’m going to quit music and football so that I can get a job and pay for you to move out”

“Aw you care enough about me to quit your life dreams, sweet”

Archie swatted Jug with a pillow.

“I hate you, but I wouldn’t be a good guy if I let my best friend live on the streets”

“Best friend?” Jug tilted his head.

“I-I-I-I thought we were best friends”

The wildness rushed back into Jug’s eyes, “You’re being so soft right now it’s so fun”

“So we are still best friends then?”

“So we are still best friends then?” Jug mocked in a somewhat offensive tone.

“Shut up. You know I still feel bad for the whole Ms. Grundy thing”

“You were a fool in love Arch, its chill” Jug cradled the pillow in his arms in effort to animate it into a lost love.

“Anyway, what do you wanna do? It’s like 8pm we can’t sleep yet”

“Oh I know a whole multitude of things we can do in here Archibald, play music, the music of lovers” Jug put on a conveniently close pair of sunglasses them and lowered them so that they were daintily resting on the bridge of his nose.

“Not cool bro, too soon”

“How’s life PG?” Jug cackled but stopped when he saw the pain surfacing in Archie’s eyes, “Sorry I still haven’t grasped where the so called line is” He feebly stretched out a hand and attempted to pat Arch’s back.

“You know it’s actually quite comforting to have you this close, I mean-“Arch stammered as all of the heat in his body flew to his cheeks.

“Don’t apologise Arch, it’s fine, normal people like affection it’s not weird”

“Yeah but you’re a guy”

“Look I’m patting your back not sucking your dick, but if that’d take you mind elsewhere then I’m game”

“The scary thing is I can’t even tell if you’re joking”

“Oh I’m not” Jug reached over for the sunglasses and placed them back in their resting position, “I can do whatever you need”

Archie reached over and snatched the expensive glasses from Jug’s face and threw them to the floor. 

“I wish you’d quit it”

“Ooh aggressive, dominant even”

“Jug, seriously you’re the worst”

“Not the superlative I’d go for but”

“Anyway, what do you actually want to do?”

“Order in burgers and stream GBF?”

“GBF? What’s that?”

“Oh it’s a film”

“Well you are our resident movie connoisseur I trust your decision”

The fire in Jug’s eyes flickered, the gay gag never got old.

“GAY BEST FRIEND JUG?” steam was pouring out of Archie’s ears.

“That’s me, well I’m not gay but for this joke to work I am” Jug’s sniggers were cut off when Archie reached over and grabbed him by the collar.

“This gay gag isn’t funny Jug, you’re going to have to stop it our I’m going to have to kiss you right here right now”

“A-A-A-A-Archie?” Jug helplessly stammered.

“You were right, it is funny to tease people” 

Jug slapped Archie but immediately regretted it, his muscles felt like stone.

“You know Archie,” Jug put on his most sincere doe eyes, “Jokes aside, would you actually kiss me? I want to know how it feels. I know I’m not into sexual stuff, but I could give romance a shot”

There was an awkward silence. But Jug couldn’t hold it in.

“The look on your face Arch!” Jug slammed the bed to express his laughter, “Don’t try to con the con man, you know I’ll always win”

“If I wake up and you’re spooning me I swear to God” Archie tugged at the covers and wrapped himself into a blanket cocoon.

“What would you actually do?”

“I’d never let go”

“Aw bless, I wouldn’t want you to!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT JUG”

“That you’d keep me safe in those big ol’ arms of yours”


End file.
